1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a support stand that is particularly suited for supporting heavy objects, such as aquariums, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Large aquariums and other heavy objects require specially designed support stands for safely supporting the heavy loads. For example, a popular sized aquarium holds 55 gallons of water, which itself weighs in excess of 450 lbs. The support stand must therefore be of heavy-duty construction to provide adequate support. The most familiar type of stand for this application is a pre-assembled stand that is formed of metal tubes or plates that are welded together. While such a design is typically of sturdy construction, a substantial drawback is that the stands are costly to ship because of their large shipping volumes. A second known type of stand, refered to as a knockdown stand, is shipped in a compact, disassembled condition, which overcomes the shipping cost problem. However, knockdown stands are problematic for other reasons. In particular, these stands typically require time consuming and tedious assembly using tools with screws, bolts, nuts or other fasteners. In addition, the fact that the stands are held together by fasteners instead of by welds inherently results in a stand of less sturdy construction, especially if the fasteners are not properly secured.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a support stand that can be shipped in a disassembled condition, but can be quickly and easily assembled with a resulting sturdy construction.